


Never Say

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Drawn Together (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: For all she puts up with, Toot cannot say that Foxxy doesn't love her.





	Never Say

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Drawn Together' nor am I profiting off this.

Toot snores like a hibernating bear; phlegm gurgling and bed quaking as she rolls over again. Foxxy nudges her calves until finally she opens them up. The skin is moist and hairy, but pumps out the necessary heat. 

“I have to battle with you for covers,” she grumbles, punching her pillow, “Never say I don't love you.” 

The snoring is tolerable, because it eventually falls into a rhythmic pattern. The bed quakes eventually become a soothing rock. 

Toot wakes up whenever her stomach commands. She clears out the fridge, returning to bed with food practically spilling from her overloaded arms. Foxxy wakes up with the bed quakes and wet slurps as she dips her fingers into peanut butter.

“Never say I don't love you.”


End file.
